


Making Something New

by Zygarde22



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Baking, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Sharla and Gideon have been dating for a little over two years, in that time neither of them thought they'd ever have biological children, until they learned that thier mutual friend Judy was having children with her fox boyfriend Nick Wilde. Now the two set out toe make something new for themselves.A companion piece to my story "Breaking Through Impossible," with the first chapters taking place during it.
Relationships: Gideon Grey/Sharla, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1: The Bringing of Good News

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've thought about for a while hopefully this one does well. I hope you guys like it and remember to comment and what not. Constructive Criticism is always wanted. Also I was one second away from naming this Pie in the Oven out of sheer want to make that pun and I still might.

Sunlight barely creaked through the windows of a modest bedroom, the vivid sunlight shining yellow rays onto the sleeping mammals who were sharing the bed, a portly fox, and a slim black sheep. The beams of light were hitting the fox directly in the face and it was becoming increasingly harder to stay asleep. Letting out a small yawn Gideon, the fox in question opened his eyes, before shutting them again due to the intense sunlight he sat up and stretched his arms out hearing a few light cracks as he did so he scratched his round belly and then looked at his bedmate and smiled at her still sleeping form. 

“Wake up darlin,” Gideon whispered into Sharla’s ears as he kissed her on the forehead, the sheep let out a light giggle as she pulled his lips to hers and the two had a small kiss.

“Morning Gid.” Sharla said as she sat up hugging her boyfriend and smiling. Rising out of the bed she headed for their shower while Gideon waited picking out some clothes for the day, most of his clothing were covered in flour, he’d probably have to do laundry soon. 

“Gideon, can you grab my clothes?” Sharla asked from the bathroom, Gideon complied and grabbed Sharla’s clothing and brought it to her, she was in the shower and the steam was rising up from it he placed it on the counter of their sink, and Gideon figured while he was here he’d might as well brush his teeth. 

“So, what’s on yer agenda today?” Gideon asked as he went about making sure his fangs were nice and clean, his accent shining through as he did so. 

“The usual, I have some stuff to plan for some of the kids in my class.” Sharla said happily, while she didn’t reach her original dream of becoming an astronaut, she’d at least be able to teach those who might go on to foster that dream and so becoming a teacher was the next best thing for her.

“That’s good to hear, well you know what I’m gonna be doing.” Gideon said as he finished brushing his teeth, he then left the bathroom and waited for Sharla to finish her shower. A few minutes later the black sheep was out of the shower and had her head and body wrapped in a towel. Kissing his girlfriend on the cheeks he went into the shower and got it back up to a nice warm temperature and washed himself off the grime from the day before. After his nice warm shower Gideon got dressed and walked down to his bakery, which was attached to his home. Wrapping his apron around his round frame he started up one of the ovens preheating it to a nice 500° and he began the job of kneading and cutting some chunks of bread dough, it’d be a good hour or two before the breakfast rush came in and he wanted to prepare for that. 

“Well I’m off, make a killing.” Sharla said as she took a spare loaf of semi-stale bread from the day before and headed off to her job at the school, Gideon bid her a loving farewell. Placing the bread in the now warmed up oven, he watched as the bread rose and rose in the oven, it was a mesmerizing thing to see even after two years of being a baker, to Gideon baking was not only a science something that he did with exact measurements and counting, but also an art that he loved to use, working to make sure that he had the right ratio of fillings for a tart or pie, or the right amount of dough for a loaf of sourdough bread, but also how many mammals would react to his baked goods, seeing a little rabbit enjoy a nice carrot cake, or wolf down one of his many pies or other treats. It was a sense of pride for the red fox. He heard the bell of his shop and he looked over his shoulder and right on time was his business partner/coworker Travis. 

“Mornnin Gid.” Travis said as he grabbed his apron from its usual resting place and wrapped it around himself.

“Mornnin Travis, mind getting some of the stuff ready for the breakfast rush ready?” Gideon said as he took out a bowl from the fridge and took out a few strawberries, getting ready to make a strawberry streusel coffee cake. 

“No prop.” Travis answered the ferret said as he grabbed a few baking pans and prepared them for their purpose of cooking confectionaries and other baked goods. A few hours of work and their first batch of bread, cakes and other baked goods were ready for the paying public, and so Gideon walked over to the door and turned the ‘closed’ sign to ‘open’ and just in time as a small line had formed. Welcoming his customers inside, Gideon smiled as he saw his freshly baked bread and cakes get snapped up in an instant. 

Meanwhile at the Bunnyburrow’s elementary school Sharla was in the middle of teaching her students, it was their usual maths part of the class. Most of it was going smoothly. Today she was tasked with stopping by her boyfriend’s bakery and picking up a cake for a coworker of hers who was turning twenty-seven in a few days. When the bell rang signifying that it was time for lunch, Sharla bid her students a farewell for the next hour and went to go and grab the cake for said birthday party. 

The line was as usual during this time of the day long, but not too much so. The lunch rush was just starting so she’d probably be able to walk in, place an order for the cake and pay without much fuss, when she got to the counter Gideon was the one who greeted her.

“Oh, hey Sharla, getting some treats for the kids?” Gideon asked, the look he was giving Sharla indicated he was pretty sure he wasn’t prepared to see her at his job, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Nope, I’m here to place an order for a birthday cake, coworker’s turning twenty-seven this week.” Sharla replied happily, the look on his face was rather cute Sharla thought as she paid for the cake.

“Gotcha, I’ll put in the order. See you tonight darlin.” Gideon said fighting the urge to kiss her, but he was in the middle of work and didn’t want to seem unprofessional. Ringing Sharla up he bid her ado and went back to work. And said work went about as normal as one could hope and that night when Gideon and Sharla were back in their upstairs apartment above Gideon’s bakery the two were eating dinner and talking about their days.

“So, I meet Judy’s boyfriend.” Gideon said, Sharla was surprised, she didn’t think Judy was back in town.

“Really, I saw her didn’t talk for long. You see her too?” Sharla asked she hadn’t seen Judy since she left Bunnyburrow to pursue her dream of becoming a ZPD officer, the two kept up on Zoobook, but for the most part they kinda drifted apart, it’d be a great thing to catch up again.

“Nope, just her boyfriend, he’s a fox.” Gideon said matter-of-factly, this made Sharla raise an eyebrow, she knew she and Judy had similar thoughts and ideas about things, but the fact that the two of them independent of one another started dating foxes is kinda interesting in and of itself. 

“Really, huh small world.” Sharla said looking at her fox boyfriend. The ewe leaned forward in her boyfriend’s eyes; this made the todd kind of nervous which in turn made Sharla laugh as she quickly kissed Gideon on the cheeks. The night went by without much incident and the two went to bed and readied for the day ahead. 

The next day during Sharla’s lunch period she had received a message from Judy asking if she wanted to do some catching up since she’d be staying in town for the foreseeable future. Sharla of course accepted and when lunch rolled around she headed to where they’d be meeting. She would have invited Gideon, but lunch was when he was busiest of all so alas he could not attend. The park bench they were eating under was the usual spot that Sharla, Judy and their old friends used to use during high school, it was nicely shaded from the midday sun so it made a nice hangout spot for during and after school. Sitting there waiting for her was Judy and a fox who Sharla assumed was Judy’s boyfriend. 

Sitting down at the table and picking up her lunch thermos Sharla opened it and started talking to her friend, catching up with her over three years of lost time

“So, how long has it been? Three years right?” Sharla asked, her smile never wavering, “Still it’s great to catch up after all this time.” Sharla said as she took a forkful of salad into her mouth.

“Yep, Oh! Sharla this is my boyfriend Nick, Nick this is Sharla.” Judy said introducing the two to each other, Nick had similar features to Gideon, though he was slimmer and right around Gideon’s age if she had to guess. She reached a paw across the table and Nick shook it without hesitation. 

“Gid would be here, but he didn’t want Travis to be swamped at the bakery.” Sharla said in light mock annoyance. And so began the reconnecting, during this talk Sharla explained how she and Gideon started dating and learned about how Nick and Judy’s start, but the thing that Sharla learned that would change everything moving forward was when she learned that Nick and Judy were having a kit, or more specifically Judy was pregnant with Nick’s kit. This changed everything for the ewe, she had thought about having children of her own, but to know that she and Gideon could potentially have kits was just…it made her a bit lightheaded and she had to cut the meeting short she had to talk to Gideon ASAP. Bidding Judy goodbye Sharla rushed to the bakery. Gideon was in the middle of helping a few customers when Sharla rushed up to him ignoring the dirty looks she received from some of the mammals in line.

“Gideon, I need to talk to you in private. Right now!” Sharla said, Gideon gave her a quizzical look and turned to Travis.

“Trav, you mind holdin’ the fort down for me for a moment?” Gideon asked, Travis shrugged and went about his usual duties, Gideon took that as an okay to take a quick moment with Sharla, who then ducked under the counter and pulled Gideon into the larger kitchen area where hopefully no other animals would hear them talk.

“Gideon, did you know Judy’s pregnant?” Sharla asked, Gideon shook his head.

“Oh, that’s cool…wait she’s pregnant?” Gideon asked himself, Sharla nodded, “And her fox boyfriends the father? Right?” And much like before Sharla nodded that’s when Gideon’s eyes widened, this was something that the two of them had been talking about for years now, and to know that they could have kids all their own was…it was something neither of them thought would come to be. 

“D-Does this mean?” Gideon asked, Sharla held his paws in hers and she nodded. Gideon then pulled Sharla into the biggest hug she’d ever gotten from him, all while spinning her around and kissing her on the lips, cheeks, and every place he could find. Sharla giggled as Gideon placed her back on the ground, but still holding her tightly, their future was something that was going to look so different soon. And neither Gideon or Sharla really knew what this news would entitle for them, but the next couple of months would be something new for them. They probably wouldn’t be able to get there quickly but the fact that Judy just proved it was possible for them was enough for the two prospective parents to be. 


	2. Chapter 2: Planitng of a Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first smut chapter, thsee won't be common since this will mostly be fluff about Gideon and Sharla as a couple and dealing with the upcoming pregnancy. Anyway I hope you all like it.

To say getting pregnant was easy would be a massive, massive understatement. It was still extremely easy; pregnancies were the number one mistake in Bunnyburrow the other being farm and farm machinery related accidents. Though that accident only really extended to animals of the same species and not two animals of different species. So, something that was as simple as have sex, wait a few months and voilà baby! Became an entire production for Gideon and Sharla. It was rather ironic that putting a bun in her oven was something hard for Gideon to do. At first they thought that just having unprotected sex would be enough but as they learned from their doctor, sheep were very particular about when they would have lambs, so after a few consulting sessions Gideon and Sharla had managed to narrow down when Sharla would go into her next estrus cycle. This combined with some medication prescribed by her doctor to promote fertility Gideon and Sharla were counting down the days. The wait was quite exciting: wondering if things would work, they had a slim chance, about a fourteen to sixteen percent chance of conception, but they were willing to try, many, many, many times if need be. 

The night that Sharla’s heat actually hit was calculated to the minute and Gideon wanted that night to be very special for the two of them, he’d baked Sharla’s favorite pie cherry pie with a hint of cinnamon, he’d made a nice dinner and all he had to do was wait for Sharla to show up from work. 

“I’m home Gid,” Sharla said she then eyed the spread of food, “Um what’s this for?” Sharla asked as she took off her coat and put it on the coat rack. Gideon had a bashful look.

“I wanted to make this day really, really special for us.” Gideon said as he plated up the food, a pasta dish that e worked hard to get right, Sharla sat down at the table with Gideon a large smile on her face, she saw how much work Gideon put into what would be a whole weeks’ worth of doing this, but hey it was the thought that counts.

“Want some wine?” Gideon asked, Sharla nodded she didn’t drink wine or really any type of alcohol all that much, but she felt like it would put them in the right mood tonight. The two wine and dined until they were feeling quite ready to get to the main dish as Sharla was wanting to call it, pulling Gideon to bed, Sharla stripped out of her shirt and sweater, leaving her in only a pair of pink panties. Gideon had seen this image many, many times in their two years of dating, but there was something so…special about it this time, something radically different than every other time they’d made love. Maybe it was just the idea that they were trying to have a kid or just the atmosphere but Sharla looked sexier than she’d ever looked in Gideon’s eyes. 

“Are you ready Gideon?” Sharla asked seductively as Gideon quickly shedded his clothes and climbed into bed with his girlfriend, the two joined their lips into a deep kiss as Gideon pulled Sharla into him, his cock prodded at the seat of her panties and Sharla let out a small moan of pleasure rocking his hips against hers, this was not the only thing that Sharla was receiving as Gideon moved his paw down from her face and circling them around the waistband of her panties. 

“I love you; you know that right?” Gideon said as he kissed Sharla pulling Sharla’s panties all the way off, he then plunged one of his fingers into Sharla’s waiting snatch. Sharla let out a light moan as he did, entering her slowly at first, teasingly almost. As Gideon plunged in and out of her pussy. Sharla moaned even louder as she held onto him tightly, Gideon then captured her lips into his again as he added another finger into her pussy, the sheep was close to braying something she rarely did. She let out an annoyed whine when Gideon removed his fingers from her pussy then she saw him take off his boxers and she got all the more excited. Gideon’s canine cock was now fully erect, throbbing with a want. No. A need to fuck a child into her. She admired it in her paws, the smooth feeling of his bright red cock as it twitched as she touched it dripping thick precum from the tip. 

“You ready hun?” Gideon asked as he lined up his cock with Sharla’s cunt, Sharla kissed him and nodded her head, Gideon then pushed his cock slowly into Sharla’s cunny. Grunting with pleasure Gideon’s cock reached all the way in until he hit his knot, then with a quick movement of his hips he pulled back plunging his cock in again, but this time faster. Each pump of his cock was making Sharla moan louder and louder, she loved this feeling the way Gideon made her feel so much pleasure and so full. She was in pure bliss and Gideon was the cause of this bliss, and just the fact that this bliss might result in them having a child? Simply icing on the cake that was this moment. 

“Oh! Fuck!” Sharla moaned out as Gideon picked up the pace in his thrusting. Despite being rather portly, Gideon was rather spry when it took to fucking Sharla, he could last a lot longer than most would expect from his looks. Plunging deeper and harder into her, she could feel his knot pull against her cunny a few times, never quite making the full plunge to knot her, she knew that when he would it would be heaven. She loved being knotted by her boyfriend. Faster and faster, she could tell that Gideon was getting close to his edge. Then with a long whine, Gideon plunged as deep as he could, knotting Sharla making her let out a bray of pleasure as she came, just in time for Gideon to fill her.

Spurt after spurt of searing hot seed flooded Sharla’s womb as Gideon bit down upon her shoulder, she let out a cry a mix of pleasure and pain as Gideon held her tightly as he hopefully impregnated her. So much of his seed was flooding into her that it felt like she was filled to the brim. Finally, Gideon’s torrent of cum ended and they were now connected for a while until his knot deflated. 

“Th-That was something huh?” Gideon asked as he kissed Sharla, the ewe giggled at her todd as she rubbed her belly, where hopefully soon a new life would be forming, even if today didn’t make her pregnant, they had all night, and tomorrow night and the night after that and so forth.

“Yeah, when you're ready, wanna go for another round?” Sharla asked, Gideon nodded and the two snuggled waiting for Gideon to be ready again. Half an hour passed before Gideon was ready and rearing for another round of lovemaking. This time Sharla got on top of him intent on riding her fox all the way to a second orgasm. And she was not slow about it either. Bouncing as fast and as hard as she could on him.

“D-Darlin! S-Slow down I-” Gideon protested as Sharla picked up the pace of her riding, she was in a breeding frenzy, not one shot of her boyfriend’s seed was going to satisfy her at this point, she was going to fuck him all night until he was drained dry. With each slam of her hips against his, with each wet slap of their bodies she could feel herself getting closer to another orgasm, and she could also tell Gideon was too. She kissed him deep and hard as she fully plunged herself onto his knot for the second time that night, and much like the first time a torrent of seed flooded into Sharla, and just like the first time she felt so full of it and from this feeling she had her second orgasm. Collapsing with exhaustion on her fox’s chest the two were breathing heavily now, dead tired from that night’s antics. Gideon stroked Sharla’s head comforting the sheep as the two slipped into a nice pleasant sleep, their dreams filled with hope for their future. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next chapter, I'll be taking a small break from Fanfics for a few days cause I wanna focus on my original stories. I'll be back probably by next Wednesday hopefully. Anyway Enjoy.

Sharla sat on the toilet in her and Gideon’s home, her heart racing the wait was unbearable, it felt like forever, when in reality it’d probably been a few minutes. The at home pregnancy test that Sharla picked up said it’d take a few minutes to see a positive result. And the wait between then and now was becoming like the wait for the end of something. Would she and Gideon finally be able to have a child? Would they be back to square one? All of those thoughts ran through her head as she waited. Then the little marker on the pregnancy test appeared, it had two bars, she checked the box to see what that meant, and her heart soared like a bird in flight. She was pregnant, Gideon and her prayers had been answered. They’d of course have to go to Sharla’s doctor to get it 100% confirmed since false positives were quite common especially with interspecies couples. But for the time being? The ewe was the happiest mammal in the entire world. Then she thought how should she tell Gideon, he would be so ecstatic. She got her skirt and underwear back on and ran out of the bathroom (after washing her paws,) where Gideon was watching something on the television. 

“Gideon! Gideon!” Sharla shouted nearly tripping over herself, Gideon for his part nearly jumped out of his seat on their couch looking at his girlfriend 

“Woah, woah, calm down darlin, where’s the fire?” Gideon asked as Sharla took a moment to compose herself, she then pulled out the pregnancy test, Gideon looked at the pink stick for a moment not sure what it was for a few seconds, then it dawned upon him, Sharla’s excitement, “I-is that what I think it is?” Gideon asked, when Sharla nodded and Gideon’s eyes widened then tears formed in his eyes as he pulled Sharla into a tight hug, the two of them were going to be parents. 

A few days later the two of them officially confirmed it with Sharla’s doctor that she was indeed pregnant, to say the two of them were ecstatic would be a gross understatement, probably the understatement of the year. They were calling every mammal on their list of friends to tell them the good news, this included Judy Hopps who not too long ago, had given birth to her own hybrid kit. And Sharla decided to ask what it was like to raise a hybrid kit. 

“I mean all this is just so…new to me.” Sharla said as she and Judy talked on their phones via facetime, Judy was holding her son Desmond who was happily suckling from their mother. 

“Yeah, I felt like that when me and Nick had Desmond, they’re a handful I’ll tell you that much,” Judy said as she snuggled up to her son, who let out a tiny coo of joy, “But it was worth it.” Judy added, Sharla felt a slight pang in her heart, mostly impatience but a bit of jealousy ,it would take a few months before her little bundle of joy would even arrive.

“What’s it like?” Sharla asked, “You know giving birth?” She corrected, Judy placed a finger to her chin and thought about it for a moment, mostly how best to describe the process of birthing a child.

“It’s….an experience,” Judy said, she then let out an annoyed sigh, “Let’s just say that the joy of seeing your baby may not outweigh the immense pain of giving birth to said baby.” Judy said bluntly, Sharla was used to that, Judy could be nice when she wanted to, but she could also be quite candid and blunt when she wanted to, she also didn’t sugarcoat things when she felt it would be detrimental to whoever she was talking to. 

“I um, I see.” Sharla said a bit flummoxed by that. Still, she would carry on she and Gideon were determined to have this baby, come hell or high water 

“Still, I don’t regret it, I love my son, and I’ll do everything to keep him safe.” Judy said, Sharla smiled.

“So any tips for giving birth that I should know?” Sharla asked, Judy thought again for a few moments, she shrugged her shoulders.

“Don’t have your baby in the middle of a family meeting.” Judy jokes, Sharla had heard that at Judy’s wedding she gave birth to her kit while in her family’s house, it was quite the story if her sister was to be believed. 

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind, Well I’ll talk to you later Judy, bye!” Sharla said happily.

“Bye!” Judy responded as she hung up her phone, Sharla laid down on her bed and wondered what she would do for her own lamb when they’re born? She put that out of her mind, and she went about researching the best ways for these things. As it turns out there was a dearth of information on the internet about hybrid births as they were just so rare, Judy and she were the outliers as it turns out. Still, she could at least get some general knowledge. And so, began the journey that she and Gideon had decided to embark upon together. Gideon as it turns out was just as excited to learn about this whole thing as he was to learn he was going to be a father. 

The two spent hours out of their day, when they weren’t working learning about how best to become new parents plus the two had gone out and bought new things for their upcoming bundle of joy, a crib, lots of toys (that they’d be too young to play with anyway, but it helps to be prepared.) And it seemed that their friends and family were joining in on it, Travis was especially proud that he was named their child’s godfather. 

“I’m just so plum excited Trav.” Gideon said as he rung up a customer’s order, the two were talking about Sharla’s pregnancy, Travis for his part was pretty happy for his friends, he and his wife had gotten their first kit not too long ago, and the excitement of being a prospective father is something that no mammal could really put into words, it was exciting and frightening at the same time. 

“I can imagine, I remember when my wife told me she was having ours.” Travis said reminiscing about his wife’s pregnancy, fun times all around. 

“I’m not sure what I’ll be like as a dad,” Gideon said he thought about his own father, he didn’t get along with him, he’s the reason when he was younger he was so…hurtful to others, pent up aggression and a low self-worth will do that to a kit. He didn’t wanna be his father, he wanted to be better than him, “I know one thing; I’m gonna be the best I can for them.” Gideon said proudly, Travis smiled and nodded at this friend, and really that’s all a child could ask of their father: to be the best and try, still that fear would probably follow Gidoen well into him raising his kits. 


	4. Chapter 4-1: Parent's and Worries Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought of this chapter long and hard before I wrote it, I had this idea for a while and I'm glad it came out the way it did, I love exploring the interactions between people (or animals in Gideon and Sharla's case,) and thier parents. This was a look at how two types of parents go about the situation I have in this story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.

Gideon fidgeted nervously in the seat of Sharla’s truck, he adjusted his tie probably a thousand times, it was one of those tics he had developed, he needed something to manipulate when he was anxious and since he didn’t have his normal stress ball he was using his tie as a makeshift one, his therapist would be proud. He felt Sharla’s hand on his thigh. She looked at him lovingly and smiled. That was a smile that could probably calm any animal, it was one of the things that made Gideon love Sharla.  


“Calm down,” Sharla spoke softly, Gideon took a few deep breaths. He normally wouldn’t be this nervous, but they were going to see Sharla’s mother and father Carla and Eric Woolworth, and to say Gideon and Sharla’s parents didn’t see eye to eye would be an understatement. The two of them almost disowned Sharla when she started dating Gideon, and it took a lot of back and forth and lots of yelling between Sharla and her parents before that fell to the wayside, still they did not have a high opinion of the fox baker, and now that she was pregnant with his child they probably would be even less happy about this, “Things will be fine, you’ll be fine.

“I-I-I know darlin, I’m…I ain’t good about these kinds of things.” Gideon said still as nervous as he could possibly be, Sharla sighed she knew Gideon was a ball of anxieties and pent up childhood trauma that somehow became a functional adult, still didn’t mean he stumbled with those anxieties and troubles.

“It’s okay, you’ll be fine.” Sharla said as they finally reached their destination. Sharla’s parents owned a modest farmhouse, not as big as say the Hopps family farm, but that’s to be expected Sharla was an only child and they didn’t need more space for litters of hundreds. Stepping out of the truck, Gideon took a deep breath, he could do this he told himself. The two walked up to Sharla’s old childhood home hand in hand. Sharla knocked on the door and a few moments later a feminine voice came from the other side.

“Just a moment,” The voice said, Sharla recognized it as her mother Carla the door soon opened and an older ewe appeared, she looked like Sharla sans Sharla’s black wool, the ewe eyes lit up upon seeing her daughter., “Oh Sharla, Dear how how’ve you been it’s been so long?” Sharla’s mother asked as she detached herself from her daughter, she then spied Gideon out in the corner and her happiness quickly soured.

“I see you’re still with the fox.” Carla said venom dripping from her words, Gideon winced at the harshness of the words.

“I’m fine mom, and yes I’m still with Gideon.” Sharla said, putting emphasis on Gideon’s name so as to remind her mother that the ‘fox’ had a name. Carla seemed to not care and lead the two inside.

“Eric, Sharla’s home and she brought her…boyfriend.” Carla said to her husband and Sharla’s father, emerging from the living room an older ram, probably the same age as Gideon’s own father came out, the face that Eric made when he saw Gideon was not…a happy one to say the least. 

“Sharla, Gideon….what brings you to our home.” Eric said sternly, Sharla looked towards Gideon wondering who would be the first to break the news to them. 

“Um dad, mind if we take this to the living room.” Sharla asked, Eric narrowed his eyes but agreed to it.

“I’ll get some coffee going.” Carla said as she went to the kitchen, Sharla and Gideon sat down across from her father, the air in the room was so thick and heavy that you could probably cut it with the dullest of knives. Sharla and her parents were on…good terms, though the word good was pretty relative the three sheep were still family but that could only get one so far before outside influences caused undue strain. 

“Well dad, um…wow this is harder than I thought,” Sharla said as she held Gideon’s hand, it was a nice gesture for comfort, she needed some kind of support and she was glad she came here with Gideon, her mother came in and handed the three of them cups of coffee with her taking the third, though Sharla didn’t take a sip of hers for obvious reasons to her, and reasons that would become very apparent to her mother and father, “Mom, dad, I’m pregnant and Gideon’s the father.” Sharla said, she was surprised how much of a weight that lifted off her shoulders, she didn’t tell her parents alongside most of the other mammals she told, and it was threatening to eat her up unless she did and now it felt so... relaxing. The looks on their faces were…interesting to say the least. They were a mix of…something she wasn’t sure what they were.

“Sharla, dear, are you…sure that you’re pregnant.” Carla asked, looking at her daughter with the face that spoke more words then any sentence could, it was one that was full of uncertainty, trepidation, and just general worries of what Sharla just said. 

“Yeah, we’re sure.” Sharla said, Sharla’s mother was looking like she was working on trying to figure out what was happening, whereas her father was less subtle about this, his face was not that of her jovial ram. Still, she knew he wouldn’t yell, her father wasn’t the yelling kind even when someone made him extremely angry he never, ever yelled at them, that was the only saving grace of this whole thing.

“Sharla, I know that you and…Gideon have been dating, but I think this is a bit too…far even for you two.” Eric said, Sharla knew this was coming.

“Dad-” Sharla started but was cut off by her father.

“Listen to me Sharla, I know you love this fox but-” 

“Of course, I love him!” Sharla shouted she was trying to keep her anger in check, but this was, becoming an ordeal with her parent’s the three of them never saw eye to eye with a lot of Sharla’s life choices, from her wanting to be an astronaut (something she gave up on at their behest despite the fact she had a shot at it,) and from her dating Gideon the thing she finally put her foot down about, “And I will love the lamb he has given me, I don’t see why you two can’t see that.” Sharla said. The two of them looked at one another.

“Sharla, we just want what’s best for you.” Carla said, and Sharla knew that she was saying the truth, but it was seemingly just something that was finally coming to a head.

“Your mother is right; we just want what’s best for you dear.” Eric said, Sharla let out a tired sigh, she knew this she always knew this but she just…she was tired of her parent’s even into her late twenties trying to control her life.

“I know, so why can’t you see that me being with Gideon is what’s best for me?” Sharla asked, she was gripping her boyfriend’s hand tighter then she thought she might be, Gideon was keeping silent during this whole thing and he figured now would be the best time to speak up.

“Um…Mr. and Mrs. Woolworth, I know ya’ll don’t particularly like me,” Gideon said looking downward trying to not show how nervous he was and because Sharla’s dad genially intimidated him, “But I love Sharla more than anything in the world, and I’m glad we’re having a child together. I want what’s best for her and I would love it if you two would at least say you accept us.” Gideon said, baring his heart on his sleeve, he was one to do that, but it was not something he would do often. 

“Look, it’s been a long night, Sharla, we’re not happy about this, far from it, but we know you’re not going to leave Gideon on our behest, just know….we do love you and we’ll always love you and we’ll hopefully love our grandchild too.” Eric said, this was the best they were going to get at least for now. 

“Thanks dad, I guess. I’ll see you two later.” Sharla said as Gideon and her left, she hugged her mother and father goodbye and gave them a weak smile. The two of them departed into Sharla’s truck. 

“Well…I uh guess that went better than I thought.” Sharla said as she rolled her paws through the wool on her head. This went a lot better then she would have thought it would, at least there wasn’t a shouting match and that her parents could maybe accept her future child.

“I guess.” Gideon said he looked more like he’d been through an ordeal, which knowing him and his nature he kinda was.

“It’s okay,” Sharla said as they drove back to their home, “We’ll survive, and they’ll eventually come around.” Sharla said happily, the two drove in silence and enjoying the silence, and the loving atmosphere between the two. Sadly, that atmosphere was broken by a truck Gideon recognized all too well, it was a beat up pick-up truck that was halfway rusted and broken down.

“Oh god no.” Gideon said looking on with dread at the truck.

“Wait, isn’t that your-” Sharla asked knowing the answer, the subject of the answer soon answered who it was. 

“Gideon! Get your pansy ass out here!” An older fox yelled in his paws were a half-drunk bottle of whisky, there in front of his own sons’ home/ business was Gideon’s father Ezekiel Grey. 

**To be Continued in Part Two….**


	5. Chapter 4-2: Parent's and Worries Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, been a good couple of weeks, I took a break from writing fan fiction for Christmas and I'm back for the new year. And I'm happy to be back, I'm rather proud of this chapter. Enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcomed.

_ The large crash of a beer bottle hitting a wall erupted from a small farmhouse, followed by the sound of yelling, lots, and lots of yelling. A tiny todd kit was trying to not pay attention to the yelling or the animal who was yelling, instead trying to pretend that the animal didn’t exist lest they come to his room and hurt him again.  _

__ _ “I don’t care what he is! He’s a queer little idiot and needs to be taught a lesion!” The voice yelled the little idiot being  _

__ _ “He’s a kit Ezekiel! And don’t you dare call him an idiot!” A feminine voice said, the sound of a loud slap could be heard followed by a yell of pain, Gideon hoping that he wouldn’t come to bother him tried to look small in his bed, hiding under the covers like one might hide when they see something in the corner of their room, alas there was no monster in the closet that greeted Gideon by slamming open his door, but a monster nonetheless, _

__ _ “Wake the fuck up you little shit!” Gideon heard his father yell as he picked Gideon up by the scruff of his neck, his father’s green eyes like his, but filled with as much malice and rage that one could muster. Raising a fist, he reeled back about to strike Gideon in the face for some perceived slight that he didn’t know he had committed.  _

The memory left Gideon’s mind as he looked at his father. Standing in front of his home, it’d been four years since he left his father’s presence and gotten his own home and business. Four years since he last saw the fox that drove his mother away and made him so miserable and in turn made him turn that misery on other mammals. Four years since he’d been rid of that stain upon his mind, body, and soul, but here he was back again to give him new nightmares again. And much like he was when he was a kit, his father was drunk, he was always drunk. He’d never known him as a sober animal at all. 

“Gideon! That you? You little shit get out here!” Ezekiel yelled at Gideon, he looked at Sharla who held his paws tightly, she gave him a look and he stepped out of the truck cautiously.

“Dad,” Gideon hadn’t called him that in years, simply referring to him as that todd or by his first name, but never in many years did he call him dad, or father or anything even resembling a term of endearment, (one time he called him an asshole, which earned him a nice pop in the mouth,) “What are you doing here!?” Gideon yelled at his father, balling his paws into a fist, he probably wouldn’t punch his father…probably, he wanted to be the furthest thing from his ruinous father, and that meant he wouldn’t answer his father’s violence with his own, he didn’t want to continue the cycle of abuse on anyone, even if punching his father square in the face would probably be cathartic. 

“You tell me! How the fuck do I learn my sons got a girl pregnant second hand!” Ezekiel yelled back, “And a fucking sheep of all things, I knew you was queer boy, but I didn’t think you was a degenerate.” The older todd said, talking about Sharla.

“Don’t bring my girlfriend or my child into this!” Gideon yelled his anger nearly boiling over, Sharla had nothing to do with his father and if he could help it she and his child would never meet this todd at all.

“Fuck you and fuck that ewe bitch!” Ezekiel said, at this point Sharla had exited the truck, anger across her face, “And there’s the bitch right there.” Ezekiel said as he looked Sharla up and down, he walked towards her, and in one motion he was about to hit her, when Sharla kicked him in his crotch sending him down to the ground, the todd yelling in pain.

“Get the hell out of here you drunk idiot!” Sharla yelled, “Leave me and Gideon alone GOT IT!” Sharla added, the todd got up angry. 

“Like hell I will bitch!” Ezekiel yelled as he punched Sharla, in an instant Gideon saw red as he lunged at his father punching him clean across the face. When he saw what he did, he picked Sharla up from the ground and yelled at his father, angrier than he’d ever been.

“LEAVE!” Gideon yelled louder then he ever thought he could yell, “all you’ve done is ruin my god damn life! Before I get the sheriff and get you thrown back in jail, leave me and my family alone.” Gideon said taking a deep breath so that his body which was now shaking with a mix of anger and fear, 

“Family? That ewe bitch ain’t no family.” Ezekiel said Gideon growled at his father. 

“She’s more family then you ever been,” Gideon said as he held Sharla’s paws, tight feeling the warmth of her body next to his was giving him the strength to do something he’d been wanting to do for years now, “You were the worst thing to happen to me, every mistake comes down to you and now I want you to leave me, Sharla and my future lamb alone.” Gideon said his father looked at him with anger still in his eyes but seeing that he wouldn’t get further the todd spat at the ground and left when Gideon was sure he was gone, he fell to knees, his legs giving out on him. Sharla helped pick him up and the two walked back into their home. Grabbing a glass Gideon filled it with some water and downed it before he fell onto the couch, Sharla had a bag of frozen peas on which Gideon’s father had hit her.

“You okay darlin?” Gideon asked, she nodded and the two sat down together cuddling. 

“Though I think I’m the one who should be asking you if you’re okay?” Sharla asked, Gideon knew the reason why, Ezekiel was the architect of all his pain, the reason he was a bully, the reason why he was still in therapy years after he left the todd behind, and to have someone like that back even for a brief moment, was not something he wanted to deal with. 

“I’m…good, a bit shaken up but…I’m good.” Gideon said as he held Sharla tighter than he probably would have intended, not that Sharla minded. Gideon had lost his mom to his father, she had left him behind when he was fifteen, but now? He had a new family: Sharla, and their future lamb would be that family and unlike his father he would nurture that child, grow them up right and let them become the animal they wanted to be. He would never hit them; he would never belittle them and most of all he’d love them no matter what. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Hatrid that comes From all Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has something I've had to deal with as a poc and dating non-poc in my own groups. It was interesting putting in my own personal experience into my own writings. I hope y'all enjoy and remember to leave constructive criticism if you'd like.

Sharla didn’t quite know how much her body would change after a few months of pregnancy, she read about them of course, did as much studying as she can on how pregnancy affects ewes, though hybrid children were a bit different though what she was feeling was no different than what the articles she read online described. The pregnancy was going quite well all things considered, still there were some things that she was not quite ready to deal with, one thing was the fact that she felt…hungry all the time, while she was in class she would be eating nearly non-stop, and she was having the strangest cravings the other day she had asked Gideon to make her a bug burger, something she’d have never eaten in her life, maybe it was the fact that her child was a hybrid of a fox and a sheep, so that probably had a hand in these cravings. It also made her wonder just what kind of diet would her future lamb have? Would they be like their fox father or like her, she was a bit overwhelmed by the whole thing, and unfortunately there just wasn’t much info on this kind of stuff on the internet, and Judy her only lifeline for having a hybrid child didn’t know all the answers to these questions herself. 

Gideon’s fears about having a child were probably just as strong as Sharla’s. He was doing everything in his power to make Sharla’s pregnancy as stress free as he could, and he was also discovering just how…well mean some animals could be towards those who they saw as different, the news that Sharla and Gideon were having a lamb together had spread rather quickly (partly because of his father ranting and raving about it during a drunken bender at a local bar, and because after a while Sharla’s pregnant belly began to show more prominently and there was just no hiding that after a while,) and while most of the animals in the burrows left them well enough alone, and if they had any hatred of their union, they either didn’t come near them, or if they did, didn’t bother showing it. Though some? Some of them began to show it quite a bit more in the open, some of it was subtle, snide looks or whispers under their breaths whenever Gideon and Sharla were out shopping at the local store or doing anything together out in public, but others decided they wanted to be upfront with Gideon and Sharla with how much they hated a fox and sheep not only dating but having a child.

“You know, your child’s gonna be an abomination.” Gideon heard an older vixen say while he was ringing up some apple fritters, he took a double take wondering if she was talking to him, when he saw that she was indeed talking to him he frowned.

“Ma’am, I’d plum appreciate it if y'all didn’t talk about me or my kinfolk.” Gideon said annoyed, he rarely showed his anger towards his customers, but this lady had pushed a button she ought not have, though this seemed to only galvanize the older vixen because she spoke up again.

“It’s just a fact, seriously what has the youth come to, species mixing and everything,” She started, Gideon could feel a speciest screed coming and prepared to be lectured by some old crone who didn’t know him, or Sharla or their unborn lamb, “Why in my day, y'all never mixed and now look at you! Some lamb harlot stole you from a perfectly fine vixen I imagine.” 

“Ma’am, again I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about my family.” Gideon said this time more forcefully, he was not one to lose his temper, but this vixen was starting to tread on some very thin ice with him, though much like an enraged bull, she kept chugging along, and said something that made Gideon snap.

“I bet you don’t love your mama?” The vixen said, Gideon narrowed his eyes, and handed the woman her food roughly.

“Ma’am, I’m thankful for your patronage, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave my store and never return,” Gideon said as he pushed the woman out the door, but before he did he spoke to her “And don’t you mention my mother or my family again!” Gideon said as he slammed the door of the bakery, taking a deep breath like his therapist said and letting his anger leave him.

Sadly, Sharla was not having a better time dealing with speciest in her workplace, she had overheard some of her coworkers during her break talking about her, they didn’t know she was there and she didn’t mean to eavesdrop on them. She didn’t catch the beginning of the conversation, but she did hear the parts that mattered. 

“You see Sharla lately?” A bunny teacher said as he took a sip of a mug of coffee, she wondered what on earth they could be talking about her for. She wasn’t the subject of office gossip and tended to keep to herself most of the time, so it was always odd whenever the rumor mill would come to her. 

“Yeah, such a shame I knew she was a bit of a deviant, but to have a lamb with a fox.” Another rabbit teacher said, Sharla’s heart sunk, these were animals she knew for years, she worked with them and shared laughs and hardships with them, to hear them call her a deviant was heartbreaking.

“Well, what’d you expect from her? She is friends with that Hopps girl, and I heard she had a fox husband.” The other rabbit said, no doubt talking about Judy, Sharla having had enough decided to let her presence be known. She cleared her throat as she walked up to the two lagomorphs who seemed rather embarrassed that their conversation where they trash talked Sharla, her friend and her relationship might have been heard.

“You know, I’d appreciate it if my coworkers didn’t talk about me or my family behind my back.” Sharla said leaving the mortally embarrassed rabbits behind. Still this wasn’t the only thing she faced, some kids asked her about it cause their parents called her and her child an abomination, suffice to say it was not a fun day for the ewe. 

And Sharla and Gideon knew that this was going to be a fixture of their lives probably for the foreseeable future, animals just hating them for existing and loving one another. So, Gideon and Sharla sat down and tried to hash out, just what would they tell their child about this when they were old enough to realize that some animals in this world hated them just for existing? What would they tell a little boy, girl, or anything in-between that their very existence was an affront to some people? It was a conversation that they knew they’d’ have to have at some point, and it pained them immensely. 

“We can’t lie to them.” Sharla said as she sat next to Gideon, resting her head on his lap, the portly fox nodded.

“But when do we tell them, and…how?” Gideon asked the two were stumped at that, they didn’t want to tell them too early, but they didn’t want to run into the situation where their child came home crying because someone told or did something to them for the simple act of existing. It was something that they were woefully unprepared for.

“I guess we just…wing it like we do with everything with this.” Gideon said, Sharla hated that that was what they could come up with, but much like everything else, they would have to deal with it, they had friends in the form of Travis and the Hopps who could help them, and they also had Judy and Nick who probably would be going through the same things they were. Would it be hard to know their child would be the subject of hatred for simply existing? Yes quite a lot, but they had a safety net to protect them.


End file.
